


Tragic Goodbye

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Regis knew all too well of his fate, he just wish he had more time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SOOOOOO...based on an idea me and my friend came up with so I can't take full credit of it. Anyways ahah, I honestly thought it be so much better if Ardyn killed Regis?? Like so many reasons..because it could of been more impactful in the story ahh, I could go on, instead I'll shut up now and I hope you love this angst :"DD

Time was of the essence, and they were all on the run. Nyx lead the way as Lunafreya held onto his Majesty’s hand, helping him walk across the long hallway. She didn’t even think twice, she convinced herself that they would get out alive. ALL of them. Soon enough, her last bit of hope was about to be torn apart.

While they all were making swift process, Regis was hanging onto his life and could feel the strain with each step he took. His wounds were beginning to bleed out again and his breath was running thin. He knew that it was time. Without even thinking, he slipped out of the princess’s grip and stood in place. Nyx right away took notice, facing towards the King as he made an abrupt stop, Luna on the other hand, turned to him, a saddened gaze in her eyes as they darted back and forth between the two.

“Your Majesty, we can’t stop now come on..don’t worry I’ll bring you back to..“

“Lunafreya…it is alright. “ Even with the burden he had to bare, he was smiling, looking upon her with full admiration, as a father would. “This is where we part ways…I wish both of you good luck on your journey. “

“Wait-wait! You can’t speak like this..” Luna was in such distress. What on earth was he going on about? He had to come with them, he had to live, right? “Come now..we must go…you must go and see Noctis….I know you must wish to see him and he wishes to see you…” When she looked back at Nyx, she hoped to see a look on his face that gave her relief, but instead his gaze somber, knowing to well of what was to happen next.

“My dear…I cannot..as much as I wish to see my son again..I know this isn’t the case…I’m sorry..” He whispered the last bit of words as he placed up a barrier between them. Luna rushed forward to bang right on it as she watched it go up before her.

“No! No Regis please…don’t leave us!! Don’t leave…” She would usually not allow her emotions to escape her so freely, but alas they had finally come undone. She sobbed onto the glass as Nyx held onto her from behind.

“Luna, we need to go…” Nyx didn’t want to leave his King either, but he knew no matter what amount an effort he put into trying to convince him to stay, it could not be.

The King once again has a warm smile grace his features. “My princess…you need to go on…be happy…I want you to continue to live so that in the end you can have your freedom..and that you can find peace…hopefully with Noctis as well..” He bit his tongue almost too harshly, almost regretting his last comment, knowing all too well of Noctis’ fate. “Tell my son that….I love him, more then anything in this world..and he should know..that he was the most precious thing in my life…and that I am sorry…” Tears filled his eyes but he didn’t allow them to fall.

“Your Majesty..” Luna breathed heavily as her tears were causing her to stumble her words. “I will..I promise..” Oh how she wanted to save him, how she want to stay right here, but she knew she couldn’t. “Come Nyx we must..”

“Well, well. Look what we have here. His Majesty still standing, while the princess and her wolf stand here to watch.” None other then Ardyn Izunia himself made his way into the hallway where they had made their stop. “How lovely it is to see you.”

“What are you doing here??” Luna questioned quickly while Nyx still had a hold of her. Though it was no point, the barrier was still blocking their way from reaching the King.

“I’ve come to give my goodbyes to his Majesty, I mean, it be rude of me not to yes?” His grin ever so sinister as the princess shivered with fear, not knowing what he was planning. “Ah, my King. The time has come..for you to say goodbye.” A sword sightly drawn from his side, a long blade similar to a katana.

Regis’s soon gentle demeanor turned into a stern one. Throwing aside his cane, he simply rose his hand to emit strong light magic as Ardyn made his way to him. It seemed almost hopefull watching them fight. With every slash Regis managed to block and even strike a blow at him, but it was only inevitable that he grew weak.

“OH, this will be splendid.” As Regis attempted to catch his breath, from behind, Ardyn trapped him in his grip, whispering haunting words. “How tragic..to think you won’t see your precious son’s face ever again, to see that face that lit up your whole life….now it is gone. “ In an instance, his blade made no hesitant to slice right throw his chest. A scream of agony from both him and Luna echoed throughout the corridors.

“You..monster…you monster!!!” Luna screamed as Nyx finally released his grip onto her, almost wanting to just bash right through the blockage and kill the man who stood before them.

“Ah, Lunafreya, I look forward to seeing you again. Ta, ta for now..” Letting Regis fall to the ground, he turned away, soon disappearing into a mist and fading quickly.

The barrier now fell and Luna wasted no time to run to his Majesty’s side. Nyx followed after, but was unable to really look right at Regis, still burning with anger. “Oh Reigs…I’m so sorry….I’m sorry..”

Even with blood covering his skin, even with the pain that ached throughout his whole body, he reached up to take a hold of her hand, speaking gently. “Please Lunafreya..do not concern yourself with me…this is how it must go…you two must leave..and Luna you must give the ring to Noctis on my behalf. “ 

All she could do really was nod, knowing very well she must pass it on, but still she hated the circumstance. “I know..I just wish..you didn’t have to suffer..”

“It is worth the price, I promise you..” Letting go of her, both his hands now raised as light once again emitted from them, A long sword appeared, his sword in fact. “Please…pass this to Noctis as well…I am sure he will have need of it…and that he wishes to have it.. “

Nyx finally stepped forward, taking hold of of the blade and placing it at his side. “Don’t worry, she will. For now I’ll keep it safe..” He clenched his fist as he turned away from him. “Thank you for everything my King….now Luna..we must go..”  
She understood well, bowing her head first before she stood up. “Rest in peace…Regis.. “ Taking hold of Nyx’s hand, they both made a quick leave as they ran down the hallway.

Regis laid their lifeless, but still he managed to breath his last bit of air before he soon had to depart from this world. As he starred blankly at the ceiling, he could see images flash before him. Noctis. From the day he was born, to a charming young boy, to a now full grown man. How he wish he had done more for him, that he could continue to watch him grow. Eyes closed, whispering softly to himself as he slowly started to fade. “Please know…I am always with you…dear Noctis..”


End file.
